Lost in Lust (THE RIVAL's sequel)
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Sequel dari The Rival. Hashirama menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan. Membuat madara bingung bahkan nyaris kehilangan nyawanya dalam perang


Atas permintaan para pembaca *ceilah pembaca* maka saya hadirkan sekuel untuk "The Rival"

Disclaimer : All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Alice Amani Neverland yang selalu cinta Hashirama :* *ditabok Madara*

Warning : YAOI, BL, SEMI LIME IN END, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy. Don't Like Don't read. Selalu ada tombol "back" bagi anda yang tidak suka. May be OOC tergantung penilaian para pembaca :)

Rated : M

Pair : HashiMada atau MadaHashi (ini juga tergantung pandangan anda ^^a)

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

"Madara-sama, untuk apa.."

"Diam!" Bentak Madara pada salah seorang pengikut yang berjalan dibelakangnya yang seketika diam tak berani menjawab lagi.

Madara menyadari bahwa tindakan yang barusan sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

Juga sulit dimengerti.

Untuk apa menancapkan kunai disebuah pohon.

Dengan kertas yang bertuliskan "Maafkan aku. Kembalilah"

Sementara itu adalah hutan.

Hutan yang sepi.

Ditengah peperangan, Madara meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya memasuki hutan.

Dan sekedar menancapkan kertas itu.

Tak ada yang tahu persis apa tujuannya.

Tapi yang jelas, Madara tak melakukannya tanpa alasan.

Ia kehilangan.

Dia tertingal penuh pertanyaan.

Sejak hari dimana Hashirama, satu-satunya musuh yang mencintainya, dan ia cintai, meninggalkan tempat persembunyian milik Madara.

Sejauh ini, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu letaknya.

Bahkan Izuna, adik kandung Madara sendiri tak pernah tahu menahu soal tempat persembunyian itu.

Namun Izuna tahu soal perubahan sikap dan tingkah kakak kesayangannya itu.

Tak jarang Madara selama berhari-hari tidak pulang kerumah.

Tapi Madara selalu bilang, tak perlu ada yang khawatir soal itu.

Ya.

Menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersama orang yang dicintai, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Meskipun sakit, Hashirama tetaplah sosok yang hebat.

Mereka makan bersama, Ngobrol, bersantai dan memandang awan..

Atau jika dimalam hari, bisa lebih dari itu.

Mereka akan saling menyampaikan betapa mereka menginginkan dan membutuhkan satu sama lain lewat sentuhan dan kecupan memabukkan yang hanya disaksikan mereka sendiri.

Mereka menghabiskan hari-hari dengan bahagia.

Sampai disuatu pagi, Hashirama meninggalkan gubuk itu bersamaan ketika Madara hendak pulang kerumahnya.

"Jika kau sudah pulang, kembalilah kesini kapanpun kau.."

"Aku tidak pulang kok" sela Hashirama.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Sebentar saja"

Itu adalah terakhir kali mereka bercakap-cakap dan melihat wajah satu sama lain.

Karena Hashirama menghilang.

Madara bahkan tak menemukan sosoknya dimedan perang.

Dia terus menunggu digubuk persembunyiannya tanpa kembali kerumah.

Dan dia terus meninggalkan pesan dipohon itu setiap harinya.

Pohon yang menjadi tanda jalan pintas menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

Madara hanya berharap, jika dia memang berbuat kesalahan tanpa ia sengaja, Hashirama akan membaca ini dan berpikir untuk kembali.

Hanya saja, Madara masih belum mengerti apa kesalahannya.

Perilaku dan gaya bicaranya yang kasar?

Atau yang lain?

Hashirama hanya tak mengatakan apapun.

"Ani-ue!" Suara Izuna mengagetkan lamunan Madara. Dia lalu dengan cepat menghindar shuriken yang meluncur kearahnya.

Jika Izuna tak memperingatinya, Madara yang hebat itu pasti sudah berpindah kedunia lain hanya dengan sebuah shuriken.

"Ada apa denganmu!?" Tanya Izuna masih sambil melawan musuh-musuhnya

Madara tak menjawab.

Melainkan menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ada apa dengan dirimu, Madara?'

Kenyataan bahwa konsentrasi dan pikirannya goyah.

Madara berusaha agar ia tetap fokus pada perang yang mempertaruhkan kelangsungan hidupnya, klannya, dan reputasinya.

Namun Madara juga diam-diam mencari sosok Hashirama diantara musuh-musuhnya.

Rasanya tak perlu diingatkan lagi bahwa Hashirama adalah musuh. Musuh besarnya.

Tapi juga orang yang dicintainya.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada rambut panjang itu.

Tidak ada kulit kecoklatan itu.

Dan Madara tak bisa merasakan chakra Hashirama disekitar sini.

Jika Hashirama pergi dan bukan untuk kembali pada keluarganya, lalu untuk apa?

Suara riuhnya perang seolah tak terdengar.

Tak ada yang Madara inginkan selain melihat Hashirama lagi.

"UCHIHA MADARA!" Madara menoleh seketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya tanpa rasa takut.

Dan ia menangkap sosok berambut perak.

Sosok yang ia tahu betul adalah adik dari Hashirama, Tobirama Senju.

Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?

Menantang seorang Uchiha Madara yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Kau licik! Kau menggunakan cara kotor dengan menculik kakakku! Katakan! Dimana mayatnya! Aku yakin kau sudah membunuhnya dengan darah dingin!" Tobirama kesal.

Tapi Madara lalu mengetahui satu hal ; Hashirama benar-benar tidak bersama keluarganya.

"Aku tidak menculik Hashirama! Beraninya kau menganggapku serendah itu!" Madara bahkan tak pernah berpikiran untuk melukai Hashirama. Apalagi membunuhnya? "Katon : Gokakkyu no jutsu!"

Madara menyemburkan bola api raksasa kearah Tobirama.

"Suiton : Suijinheki!" Tobirama melindungi dirinya dengan dinding air.

Api dan air itu bertabrakan.

Memaksa mereka untuk melompat mundur beberapa meter kebelakang.

Tobirama lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan kembali bersiap menyerang.

Sementara Madara bersiap dengan gunbai miliknya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu karena telah membunuh kakakku!"

"Aku tidak membunuh Hashirama" Jawab Madara "Tapi aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan dia pada kami! Kau seorang pemimpin! Tapi tindakanmu ini memalukan! Menculik musuhmu selama sebulan hanya untuk kemenangan! Jika itu yang kau pikirkan maka kau salah! Kami tidak akan kalah semudah itu!"

Sebulan.

Ya.

Madara bahkan tak ingat sudah selama itu Hashirama tinggal bersamanya.

Dan tanpa menemui keluarganya.

Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana perginya Hashirama selama lima hari belakangan.

Dia sudah meninggalkan pesan.

Juga menunggu tanpa lelah.

Karena Madara membutuhkan Hashirama melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Dia membutuhkan sosok itu, suara itu, senyuman itu, dan sentuhan itu.

"Hiraishigiri!" Tobirama melaju cepat kearah Madara yang mulai kosong.

"Ani-ue!" Lagi-lagi Izuna berusaha menyadarkan Madara yang bahkan tak menyadari serangan barusan.

Dan posisi Izuna cukup terkepung untuk menolong Madara.

Untung saja Madara mempunyai kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Meskipun begitu, keadaan hatinya sedang buruk.

Dia tak bisa menghindar sebaik sebelumnya. Sehingga pedang Tobirama sukses menggores luka yang cukup luas dilengan kanan Madara.

Tobirama menyadari ketidak fokusan Madara.

Sehingga ia melontarkan serangan lagi, meskipun Madara kali ini menyadarinya, Tobirama tetap berhasil melukai rusuk Madara.

Madara tak pernah selengah ini.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini, bayangan Hashirama masih sempat menyeruak merasuki pikirannya.

"Aniki! Sadarlah!" Izuna tampaknya telah memperingatkan Madara entah untuk yang ke berapa ratus kalinya.

Madara hampir tak pernah terluka dalam perang.

Dan kali ini, seorang Uchiha Madara terluka dengan mudahnya hanya dengan serangan pedang yang seharusnya bisa ia hindari seperti biasanya.

Hashirama telah benar-benar melemahkan Madara.

Madara berjalan tertatih namun tetap menjaga kecepatannya dalam kegelapan.

Dia menahan luka ditubuhnya.

Berusaha agar darah yang terus mengucur itu tak menetes dan meninggalkan jejak.

Madara menghentikan langkah sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Dia kehabisan chakra.

Dia kehabisan tenaga.

Dia terluka parah.

Madara lalu melihat bahwa pesan yang ia tinggalkan tak lagi menancap dikunai pada pohon itu.

Pasti telah terguyur hujan dan jatuh atau apa.

Madara menghantam pohon itu kesal. Dan terus mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

Jika pesan-pesan dipohon yang selalu ia tinggalkan itu terus menghilang, bagaimana Hashirama akan membaca pesan Madara kalau begitu?

Madara membuka pintu tempat persembunyiannya yang gelap.

Dan hari inipun ia tak menemukan sosok Hashirama disana.

Tempat ini memang sepi.

Tapi rasanya sekarang jauh lebih sepi tanpa Hashirama.

Madara lalu melepas jubah perangnya yang untuk pertama kalinya tergores sedemikian rupa.

Pikirannya kacau dan penuh tanya, rasa cemas, khawatir, takut.

Takut?

Seorang Uchiha Madara takut?

Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, ya.

Dia takut.

Dia takut akan benar-benar kehilangan Hashirama dan bahkan tak melihatnya lagi.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Madara duduk dimejanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dia akan menulis pesan yang baru untuk ia tancapkan keesokan harinya.

Selalu tulisan yang sama.

'Maafkan aku. Kembalilah'

Meskipun Madara bahkan tak tahu ia meminta maaf untuk apa.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Kertas tempatnya menulis perlahan memerah.

Madara lalu menyadari bahwa aliran darah ditangannya masih belum berhenti.

Meskipun ia telah membalutnya.

"Sial!" Madara menghantam mejanya.

Dia bahkan tak bisa merawat lukanya sendiri dengan baik tanpa Hashirama.

Madara lalu meringkuk.

Menunduk dan membenamkan kepalanya dikedua lenganya yang terlipat diatas meja.

Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Hashirama disampingnya.

Dia tak bisa merawat lukanya sendiri,

Dia tak bisa tidur,

Dia bahkan tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Hanya ada 'dimana Hashirama?' , 'kapan dia akan kembali?' dan 'apakah dia baik-baik saja?' dipikiran Madara.

Kenyataan bahwa Madara membutuhkan Hashirama melebihi siapapun.

Dia membutuhkan suara itu, tawa itu, dan sepasang mata yang tulus itu.

Dan kenyataan bahwa Madara merindukan Hashirama, lama kelamaan terasa menyakitkan bagi pemimpin klan Uchiha itu.

"Sial.." Madara bergetar. Dan mulai menitikkan airmatanya seperti anak kecil. Luka disekujur tubuhnya dan luka didalam hatinya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Madara "Sial!. Sial.." Lirih Madara mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

Jika terus seperti ini, maka dia akan mati sia-sia dalam perang besok tanpa bisa melihat Hashirama lagi.

Dia hanya perlu melihatnya sekali lagi.

Untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya, kesadarannya, pikirannya, dan separuh rohnya yang juga terasa hilang begitu saja.

Dia tak bisa hidup jika Hashirama membawa separuh kehidupannya bersamanya.

"Madara.." Seseorang memeluk Madara yang tengah meringkuk itu dari belakang.

Madara tersentak mengingat itu adalah tempat persembunyian yang sangat rahasia.

Tapi dia juga merasa familiar dengan suara yang lembut itu.

Madara menoleh cepat membuat orang itu melepaskan pelukannya secara spontan.

"H.. Hashirama.." Madara menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Ini bukanlah bunshin. Dia benar-benar disana.

Sosok yang membuatnya nyaris gila dan terbunuh belakangan ini.

"Kau terluka, Mada.."

"KEMANA SAJA KAU BODOH!?" Bentak Madara memotong ucapan Hashirama.

Bagaimana Hashirama bisa setenang itu sementara Madara hampir tewas penasaran karenanya.

"Tenang, Madara. Biar ku pulihkan dulu lukamu" Hashirama menggamit lengan Madara yang terluka. Tapi Madara menampiknya seketika.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! KAU.." Ucapan Madara terhenti saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing ditangan kiri Hashirama.

Dia menggenggam lembaran-lembaran kertas.

Dan itu adalah kertas pesan yang Madara tinggalkan setiap harinya.

Hashirama menggenggam semuanya.

Pertanyaan mengenai hilangnya kertas-kertas itu telah terjawab.

Tapi juga melahirkan jutaan pertanyaan baru.

"Ahaha.. ini.. Bisa kujelaskan haha" Hashirama menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kecil "Sore itu aku pergi ke area pegunungan untuk mencari bunga krisan untuk membuat ocha kesukaanmu. disana aku menjumpai seorang wanita tua. Dia terluka dan tidak bisa berjalan jadi aku harus memulihkannya dan mengantarnya pulang. dia seorang pemilik kedai dango. Dan dia bilang, dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk kedainya sampai lukanya benar-benar pulih. Aku tidak tega jadi aku membantunya. Lalu soal kertas ini.. Aku pulang setiap harinya dan menemukan ini. Aku berpikir ini sangat manis jadi kubiarkan saja. Haha"

"M.. MANIS KATAMU! BAKA! SETIDAKNYA KAU BISA MENINGGALKAN PESAN PADAKU BAHWA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Mendengar bentakkan Madara, tawa Hashirama memudar.

"Maaf" lirih Hashirama "Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi.."

"Ah sudahlah! Kau selalu saja bersikap lunak seperti itu! Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku! Jadi jangan dipikiran!" Madara sadar ucapannya mungkin menyakiti Hashirama.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuobati dulu lukamu" Hashirama menggamit lembut tangan Madara yang terluka lagi. Dia berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakra sampai luka-luka itu membaik dan tak berdarah lagi.

Hashirama tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

Dia tau tindakannya salah.

Tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Madara mencemaskannya, merindukannya, dan tentu saja, terus memikirkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Madara" Hashirama mengulang ucapannya sementara pengobatannya hampir selesai. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti dan rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang. Chakra Madarapun sudah kembali dipulihkan.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal" Tambah Hashirama.

Tapi Madara tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya diam. Mungkin dia masih kesal atau apa. "Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?" Tanya Hashirama lagi tak mempedulikan sikap acuh Madara.

"Bukan urusanmu" Madara menarik tangannya dari Hashirama seketika pengobatan selesai. Madara beranjak dari hadapan Hashirama yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Tunggu" Hashirama menahan Madara dengan menggenggam tangannya "Masih ada satu luka yang belum kuobati"

"Ck! Apa maksudmu! Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang!"

"Masih ada satu luka lagi. Kemarilah"

"Tidak! Kau kan sudah menyembuhkanku!"

"Kubilang, kemarilah" Hashirama menarik genggaman tanggannya sehingga Madara secara spontan terhuyung kedepan.

Hashirama lalu menyentuh wajah Madara yang mendekat itu dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Madara membeku dan wajahnya seketika memerah.

Kejadian ini berlangsung begitu cepat sehingga Madara tak sempat menghindar untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Atau menunjukkan bahwa dia masih kesal.

"Disini" Hashirama menunjuk dada bidang sang Uchiha yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dihadapannya itu dengan telunjuknya "Luka yang belum kusembuhkan"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kau bohong" Bantah Hashirama "Aku ini terlalu mengenalmu, Madara. Kau tidak mungkin terluka semudah ini" Ucapan Senju muda itu membuat Madara tak bergeming "Kau memikirkanku"

Memang benar hanya Hashirama yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Sekaligus mengetahui dengan baik isi hatinya.

Madara memang memikirkannya. Mencemaskannya. Merindukannya. Bahkan ia nyaris gila karena itu.

Madara terlalu membutuhkan Hashirama.

Uchiha muda itu lalu menunduk dan dengan cepat memeluk Hashirama.

Dia tak peduli lagi soal harga diri.

Hashirama membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut.

"Sialan... Aku benci padamu" Lirih Madara. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tak akan membiarkan Hashirama pergi lagi.

"Aku juga sayang padamu" Bisik Hashirama lembut ditelinga Madara

Dia lalu menyibak rambut panjang yang menutupi leher sang Uchiha. Hashirama mengecup dan menyecap leher jenjang itu dengan lembut. Membuat sengatan yang cukup mengagetkan bagi Madara. Madara lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Hashirama seolah bingung mau berkata apa atau bingung atas tindakan Hashirama yang selalu tiba-tiba itu.

"Boleh kulanjutkan pengobatannya?" Pertanyaan Hashirama sukses membuat wajah Madara memerah lagi.

"Kau ini! Ditempat seperti ini.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita belum pernah melakukannya dikursi kan?" Goda Hashirama "Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku.."

"Sudah, biarkan saja aku mengobatimu" Sela Hashirama. Madara tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia juga menginginkan bahkan membutuhkan hal itu.

Hashirama lalu mencium Madara lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan posesif dari sebelumnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Madara lakukan selain membalas ciuman itu karena ia juga membutuhkannya.

Menginginkannya. Mungkin tak sebesar Hashirama karena dia terus mendominasi ciuman itu. Mendesak. Membuat Madara melemah dalam kenikmatan dan kelembutan kecupan Hashirama. Hashirama melanjutkan dengan mengutus tangannya untuk mencari celah dibaju Madara yang cukup sederhana.

Madara mendesah seketika sentuhan itu sampai ke indera perasanya. Hashirama memanfaatkan itu dengan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut basah sang Uchiha yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Memberikan sensasi lembut yang penuh gairah.

Madara benar-benar melemah dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia meremas rambut panjang Hashirama dan terus melenguh mencoba menyampaikan betapa ia telah terbakar dalam kenikmatan tanpa syarat itu.

Kebutuhan untuk bernafas memaksa mereka menghentikan ciuman panjang itu.

Madara cukup terengah dan berkeringat.

Hashirama menatap Madara lalu menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh diwajah sang pemilik sharingan itu.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Percayalah, aku juga tersiksa tanpa kau"

Madara tak menjawab ucapan Hashirama melainkan memeluknya lagi.

Berharap apa yang tak sanggup ia katakan bisa tersampaikan. Dan Hashirama akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang memahami dan mendengar Madara meski tanpa ucapan.

"Kau masih bertenaga begitu setelah yang kulakukan semalam" ucap Hashirama seraya mengenakan seragam perangnya "Uchiha memang hebat"

"Kau yang terhebat" Sahut madara yang juga tengah bersiap dengan peralatan perangnya yang sudah diperbaiki.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dimedan perang" Hashirama menoleh kearah Madara disebelahnya dan tersenyum "Aku tidak keberatan jika nantinya aku mati ditanganmu Madara" Tambah Hashirama.

"Dan jika ada seseorang yang boleh mengakhiri hidupku, hanya kaulah orangnya.." Sahut Madara "Hashirama"

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah"

"Aku juga"

Madara memakai sepasang sarung tangan hitam miliknya "Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu disini lagi suatu hari nanti"

"Aku janji, Madara. Kapanpun itu"

Madara menatap Hashirama untuk sesaat.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Hashirama"

"Ya!"

Dan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ladang perang.

Meninggalkan saksi bisu cinta mereka.

Mereka akan berperang, dan mungkin berhadapan lagi.

Dan disetiap perang, akan ada kemenangan, juga kekalahan.

Baik Madara maupun Hashirama telah siap dengan segala kemungkinan.

Dibunuh.

Atau terbunuh.

Tapi mati ditangan orang yang mereka cintai, akan terasa jauh lebih baik.

Salah satu dari mereka akan hidup untuk mewujudkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda.

Dan saat usia harus mengakhiri kehidupan,

Keduanya akan bertemu lagi.

Disini.

Jauh didalam hutan yang gelap dan tenang.

Disebuah gubuk yang akan selalu menjadi rumah bagi cinta mereka..

Dalam keabadian


End file.
